<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Voice Singing Songs In My Head by Ilyria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397420">Your Voice Singing Songs In My Head</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyria/pseuds/Ilyria'>Ilyria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Bottom Wang Yi Bo/Top Xiao Zhan, Bratty Wang Yi Bo, Dom/sub, Kink Exploration, M/M, Obedience, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Professional Dom Xiao Zhan, Voice Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:47:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyria/pseuds/Ilyria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexually frustrated, Yibo seeks out a professional as a desperate measure.</p><p>And discovers that submission is less about whips and chains and more about the mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>BJYX Prompt Fest 2020, Xiao Zhan/Wang Yibo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pervert With a Bag of Tricks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjyx_fest">bjyx_fest</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These sexy prompts are distracting me from my projects! I really shouldn't commit to anything long right now (especially since I'm the world's slowest writer!), so this is just a brief exploration. Also, this is more kink exploration than smut.</p><p><strong>Prompt:</strong><br/>AU: Xiao Zhan never became an idol and works as a freelance designer and is also a professional dom. Yibo contacts him wanting to be his client. Xiao Zhan is not what he expected but exactly what he needs, so long as he ignores the inconvenient feelings he’s developing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Have you considered seeing a professional?”</p><p>Sungjoo suggests it matter-of-factly after Yibo finishes regaling him about his disappointing one-night stand that didn’t even make it out of the nightclub bathroom.</p><p>Yibo reacts to it strongly. “You want me to pick up a hooker?” he clarifies, incredulous. He can picture the headlines that scandal will generate: <em>Wang Yibo found paying for male escort</em>, <em>Wang Yibo caught with hooker on night of fun</em>.</p><p>“Not a hooker,” Sungjoo says flatly.</p><p>“You think I should see a <em>sex therapist</em>?” Yibo doesn’t know if that’s better or worse. He doesn’t have any physical, technical issues. It’s just… not satisfying. And leaves him wanting and frustrated afterwards. Enough to try to seek it out again, only to feel even worse when it inevitably leaves him empty and dissatisfied a second time.</p><p>“<em>No</em>, but if you feel you should—”</p><p>“I <em>don’t</em> need to see a sex therapist,” Yibo hisses in a low voice, conscious that they’re in a coffeeshop and a few people are pointing their phones at them some meters away.</p><p>Sungjoo shrugs. “It’s mostly married couples that go to therapy anyway. But I’m not talking about a therapist. I’m talking about a <em>professional</em>.” He waggles his eyebrows in such a way that Yibo gets his meaning.</p><p>Yibo draws in a sharp breath. No, he hasn’t considered that kind of professional—he’s not that kinky that he needs a pervert with a bag of tricks to get him off.</p><p>He’s just about to say so when Sungjoo continues. “Why do you think businessmen see dominatrices all the time? It’s got to relieve pressure, more than an average hookup.”</p><p>“You think letting someone tie me up and whip me will do the trick when regular sex doesn’t?”</p><p>“I’m just saying, maybe what they say about domination is true: that letting someone take control of you when you’re always in control is freeing. Or something. If nothing else, you can do with someone bossing you and knocking you around a bit.”</p><p>Yibo smacks his shoulder playfully. “Like this?”</p><p>Sungjoo retaliates with an elbow. “You should consider it. Even if it doesn’t work out, at least you can try out something kinky with an expert.”</p><p>***</p><p>The idea that it can be freeing when someone else takes control takes root in Yibo. He entertains it enough to actually look into it, and through his trusted stylist who knows someone who knows someone who knows someone, he manages to get his hands on a business card.</p><p>It’s white and discreet with sleek black characters in a tasteful font.</p><p>Xiao Zhan. Professional services. A phone number underneath.</p><p>There is nothing else, no reference to the type of services offered. You wouldn’t think it’d be that kind of services. Yibo is assured by the referrer that he is very professional and discreet, safe enough to be trusted.</p><p>He types out the number on his phone four times before he’s confident enough to press call, and he almost hangs up before it goes through, unsure of what to say (“Hi, I’m looking for someone to dominate me just to see if I like it?”).</p><p>But the person who picks up on the other end just says, “Hello. I don’t recognize this number. Are you a new client?”</p><p>Relieved, Yibo answers yes. The guy has a pleasant, soothing tenor, like he should be a telemarketer or a customer service operator. Maybe this is the receptionist?</p><p>The guy proceeds to ask his details, though thankfully not his name. Who referred him, what he’s looking for, what his experience level is.</p><p>Yibo can’t answer any except for the last one. “Um, a friend of a friend said you’re discreet and can be trusted with privacy.”</p><p>The guy picks up on his hesitance and skepticism. “I am. First time?” he asks nonchalantly, clearly unfazed.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“What draws you to try this?”</p><p>It’s a reasonable question, but Yibo is not going to talk about his dissatisfying sex life to a stranger. “A friend suggested it,” he mumbles vaguely. “I’ve never done anything like this before.”</p><p>“That’s not a problem. Since you are new to this, would you like to book an initial consultation to discuss your needs and concerns before the actual session?” the guy offers, tone mild.</p><p>That would be a good idea. That’s kind of a relief actually. He actually hadn’t thought about it, but he supposes that usually a dominatrix—dominator?—would just show up in full gear and get right down to business, no questions asked or handholding offered.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>The guy suggests a time and date and gives him the address of a café, obviously used to this.</p><p>“Look for a wine-coloured scarf,” he says, then proceeds to explain his rates, confidentiality, and other details.</p><p>It’s so nonchalant that Yibo hangs up feeling like he’s just booked a session with a hairstylist or something.</p><p>***</p><p>The café is just on the side of busy to put him at ease that there are others around but not crowded enough that they lose privacy and risk being overheard.</p><p>Yibo spots the tasteful dark red scarf immediately. The guy is waiting at a two-seater table in the corner, his back against the wall. Yibo feels some reluctance subside at seeing his face.</p><p>The guy is very handsome. And too mild-looking to look like he belongs in the business. Yibo isn’t entirely expecting the whole black leather and riding crop affair, but this guy looks like an unassuming office clerk. Besides the scarf, he’s wearing a white button-down with the sleeves rolled up and slacks.</p><p>Yibo looks down at the business card just to make sure.</p><p>Surname Xiao. Zhan is his given name. He looks about the least war-like person ever.</p><p>Then Yibo feels naïve just realizing now that of course it’s a pseudonym, like Master or something—does he have to call this guy “Master” or “Sir”?</p><p>The guy gives him a friendly smile as he approaches and sits down across from him. “My name is Xiao Zhan,” he introduces himself. It’s the same pleasant, easygoing voice on the phone—again, not what he’d expect someone in this line of work to sound.</p><p>“Wang Yibo.” Yibo can tell the guy recognizes him from somewhere.</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Wang Yibo. You must know what I do.”</p><p>Yibo nods. There must be some confusion on his face though because the guy says, unoffended, “Surprised?”</p><p>Yibo nods again. He holds up the white, professional-looking business card as an explanation. “Not what you’d expect from this.”</p><p>“All black is tacky, don’t you think? I’m trying to move us away from the full-on black look—at least outside of clubs.” Gesturing at the card in Yibo’s hand, Xiao Zhan gets right to business. “Please, tell me what interests you about my services and what I can do for you.”</p><p>“Um.” Yibo really doesn’t know what to say. All he knows is that he’s tired of being frustrated and dissatisfied all the time. He doesn’t know what it is either, just knows that the sex is not enough. “A friend suggested it might relieve pressure” is all he admits.</p><p>Xiao Zhan nods. “It does provide an escape from daily pressures. But usually when clients come find me, they’re interested in a particular service I offer,” he prods.  </p><p>Truthfully, Yibo doesn’t know exactly what he wants from a dom or what a dom can do for him. “I just want to give this a try.”</p><p>“Of course. Most of the time with first-time clients, they’re intrigued by a kink they’d like to explore safely with a professional, whether that is role play or bondage. Do you have any specific requests or kinks you’d like to try out?” At Yibo’s blank look and silence, he says, “Not sure, I see. What do you envision me doing for you then?”</p><p>Well, since this guy looks the way he does, Yibo wouldn’t mind if he fucked him. …But then again, it might turn out just as disappointing as his other encounters of late.</p><p>“If you’re solely interested in stress relief, there is always a good massage. Have you tried that?”</p><p>Is this guy trying to talk him out of it? Does he think Yibo is in over his head? Yibo may look young—may <em>be</em> young—but he’s not some shrinking virgin.</p><p>“Look, I want to give this a go. Are you going to fuck me or what?” he demands.</p><p>The guy doesn’t look fazed at the question. His voice is still mild when he declares flatly, like he’s only stating facts, “I don’t need to fuck you to take you apart. I don’t even need to <em>touch</em> you to take you apart.”</p><p>Such confidence. Even arrogance. It’s kind of hot though, and Yibo can feel a spark of heat at his self-assurance that he can ruin Yibo without even touching him.</p><p>“Oh yeah? What are you going to do?” Yibo is intrigued to hear. “Tie me up? Put a collar on me?” he says just to prove that he’s not totally inexperienced or scared of what this guy can do.</p><p>Again, the guy looks like he’s used to these questions. “If you deserve to be tied up, yes. Or if you want to experience being suspended in air, that’s something we can do. But I’m not going to collar you. It’s a very intimate thing. It’s more complicated than that, but you can think of it like a commitment akin to marriage. So no, collaring isn’t something we do with our clients. Choking, on the other hand, is something I’m trained to do safely if it’s something you’re interested in,” he calmly explains.</p><p>“So what are you going to do then?” Yibo challenges, starting to feel annoyed at the guy’s patronizing attitude. “You’re the pro here, don’t you know what to do?”</p><p>Xiao Zhan raises his eyebrows. “Not very respectful of your elders, are you?” The corner of his mouth stretches into a smirk that contrasts with his previous mild expression. “You can do with a lesson in manners.</p><p>“The purpose of this meeting is to discuss your interests and what you’re looking for from a session. But I can tell you have no idea what you want.” Before Yibo can say something in defense, he continues, “It’s fine, it’s normal for first-timers not to know what they’re looking for. Some come with specific desires or fantasies they want to fulfill, some don’t. And some aren’t comfortable articulating what they want when the time comes, which is why it’s helpful having an initial meeting to put them at ease.</p><p>“But you don’t strike me as the type to just try it for fun. No, you’re taking a big risk seeking this out.” That confirms that Xiao Zhan knows he’s famous. “But you can be assured I take privacy and confidentiality very seriously. You’re seeking something from this,” Xiao Zhan declares.</p><p>Should he just go ahead and admit his sad sex life? “Aren’t we all just looking to get off?”</p><p>“Not always. That’s not always the goal. Everyone has a different purpose. Some even seek this out for healing, believe it or not. But never mind if you don’t feel comfortable sharing. It just makes it easier for both of us if you do,” Xiao Zhan waves his hand, dismissive.</p><p>“I think I know where to start with you anyway. That leaves limits. What are your boundaries? Anything you don’t want me to do? Severe allergies or physical injuries I should know about?”</p><p>Is this guy seriously asking him about allergies?</p><p>Xiao Zhan can see his disbelief and explains patiently, “I need to know what to avoid.”</p><p>“Um, no allergies.”</p><p>At Xiao Zhan’s persistent look, Yibo adds as an afterthought, “Uh, no marks? I can’t have anything showing.” He gestures at his body. “And no whipping and beating,” he says, thinking of scowling dominatrices in black leather torturing middle-aged businessmen with cats-o’-nine-tails.</p><p>Xiao Zhan nods. When Yibo doesn’t continue, he says, “No marks, no pain play. Got it. Didn’t think that was what you were looking for anyway—it’s a little extreme for most beginners.”</p><p>He goes on after Yibo doesn’t add anything. “Since you are new to this, allow me to explain what you can expect from a session.”</p><p>He launches into a long, obviously oft-recited spiel. “Throughout the entire length of our time together, you will listen to me and only to me. You will do what I say and take everything I give you. You will follow my orders without question, hence why it is so important I know everything about your limits and aversions. If at any point, you feel uncomfortable with what is happening or no longer wish to continue, you will say the word and I will cease our activity. You will not try to endure it or avoid saying the word; if I find out you’re bearing it, I will cease our transaction entirely. If you have any fears or concerns, now is your chance to raise them.”</p><p>Yibo is awed into silence—and feels hot underneath his clothes at how firm and in control the guy sounds.</p><p>“Now, if you’re still interested in committing to a session and agree to what I’ve just listed out, we can arrange details.”</p><p>“I am,” Yibo confirms, half out of intrigue and half to prove he’s not scared.</p><p>They arrange a time on Yibo’s day off.</p><p>***</p><p>That Saturday at three Xiao Zhan arrives while Yibo is on the phone with his agent. Yibo buzzes him into his condo building and leaves his front door ajar so the guy can let himself in while he and his agent finish discussing a script for an upcoming audition.</p><p>When Xiao Zhan enters, he stands patiently in his living room even though Yibo gestures for him to take a seat on his expensive sofa. He actually takes out an apple he brought and bites into it just as Yibo wraps up.</p><p>He is wearing glasses this time, though still dressed in a white button-down and slacks, making him look even more like a mild-mannered accountant or desk jockey. Nothing at all like a menacing dominant.</p><p>If it weren’t for his handsome looks and how hot he made Yibo just talking about what a typical session involves, Yibo probably would’ve passed him up.</p><p>Or maybe not. He is quite attractive—and tall and lean too, which Yibo didn’t get to appreciate last time from behind a table.</p><p>“Good afternoon. Are you ready?” Xiao Zhan asks, swallowing his bite of apple.</p><p>As ready as he’ll ever be. But… are they going to do this right here in his living room? It’s kind of bright with the mid-afternoon light coming in through the curtains—too cheery for something dark and sexy. “Let’s move this to my bedroom?”</p><p>To his surprise, Xiao Zhan shakes his head. “No, right here is fine. We don’t want you getting <em>too</em> comfortable.”</p><p>Yibo stands awkwardly in the middle of his living room then. This is it. He really doesn’t know what to expect.</p><p>“Should I take my clothes off?”</p><p>“Whatever you prefer.”</p><p>Yibo will keep them on then.</p><p>“Now before we begin, pick a safeword. Something random you wouldn’t accidentally say in sex but can easily remember,” Xiao Zhan instructs him.</p><p><em>Oh</em>. “Um…” Yibo starts dumbly. ‘Motorcycle’ jumps to mind but is too mouthy. ‘Skateboard’ on the other hand just sounds childish and immature. Like picking a password, it’s not easy committing to one.</p><p>Xiao Zhan sighs in exasperation when Yibo tries to think of something neutral but not generic. “Always, this step.” He holds out his apple and waves it in front of Yibo. “<em>Apple</em>.” He says it like a command. “That’s your word. Now say it.”</p><p>“Apple,” Yibo repeats after him.</p><p>“Good,” Xiao Zhan says, sounding like he means it. Yibo feels a bit puffed up at his approval even if it’s over such a small thing.</p><p>“Now if at any time you don’t feel comfortable or don’t like what’s going on or want to stop, you will say ‘apple.’ If I catch you not saying the word on purpose, I’ll end our session immediately. Do you understand?”</p><p>“Yes,” Yibo responds readily.</p><p>“Good.” Xiao Zhan gives him a smile as he nods. Yibo is struck by what a gorgeous smile he has. If ever a smile can stop traffic, this is it.</p><p>“Now let’s begin.” That’s all the indication a transformation takes place.</p><p>Xiao Zhan appears the same mild person, but his gentle tenor drops into something deeper and more primal. More intentional.</p><p>“Close your eyes.”</p><p>Yibo obediently shuts his eyes, his breath hitching at how commanding he sounds.</p><p>“From now until the end of our time together, you will listen to me and only to me. You will do what I say, <em>exactly</em> what I say, and <em>nothing</em> but what I say. You will submit to my orders without objection.</p><p>“To you there is only the sound of my voice. Your entire universe begins and ends at the sound of my voice. Everything is secondary to my command. Nothing matters except for what I tell you to do. You will accept everything I give you and trust that I will give you what you want, and if not what you want, what you <em>need</em>. If you feel uncomfortable and want to stop at any point, you know what to do. You will address me as Zhan-ge or gege every time you speak to me. Is everything clear?”</p><p>He takes a bite of his apple, the crunch a crisp sound to Yibo’s heightened hearing.</p><p>Like before at the café, his confident, firm voice makes Yibo’s skin heat up. Eyes squeezed shut, Yibo swallows the lump in his throat and wets his lips. “Yes.”</p><p>“Yes, <em>what</em>?” Xiao Zhan prompts, expectant.</p><p>“Yes, Zhan-ge,” Yibo corrects himself.</p><p>“Good,” Xiao Zhan says, pleased. Despite how stern he sounds, it doesn’t take much to make him happy.</p><p>Yibo cracks one eye open to see if he’s smiling again.</p><p>Xiao Zhan catches him peeking and tsks. “I said close your eyes. That was what, five seconds? Can’t you do better than that?” he all but scoffs in an abrupt about-turn.</p><p>Yibo’s jaw almost drops but he clams it shut, sealing his eyes again.</p><p>Some rustling sounds come next and then dark cloth folds over his eyes and cheeks and circles to the back of his head where it’s deftly secured.</p><p>Oh God, that’s kind of hot. And a slight relief from resisting light spots behind his eyelids.</p><p>“This way you have to focus on my voice. Now drop to your knees, no sitting on your heels,” Xiao Zhan commands from somewhere to his seven-o’-clock. “Hands behind your back.”</p><p>Yibo gets on his knees, glad for the thick, luxurious carpeting, and holds his hands behind his back.</p><p>“What are you going to do?” he asks, feeling desire and anticipation prickle under his skin at being blindfolded and on his knees for a good-looking stranger.</p><p>“You’re not very good at following instructions, are you?” Xiao Zhan teases, back to being gentle. “I said you will address me properly every time you speak to me.”</p><p>“What will you do to me, Zhan-ge?” Yibo asks appropriately this time.</p><p>“Better,” Xiao Zhan acknowledges, approving. Another crunch of apple and a pause as he eats. “Since you asked, I will enlighten you. I’m going to get to know you first, find out what you like, what makes you tick, what you do well, what you need a firm hand on. You didn’t give me much to go on, but it’s not the first time I have to figure out a sub.</p><p>“Let’s see, you claim you want stress relief, but that’s just a benefit, not what people specifically seek this out for. Subs come because they want to give up control. A good dom knows how to seize control to give them exactly what they need—and I’m a <em>very good</em> dom. Just from what I’ve seen so far from the café until now, you’re rude, easily agitated, possibly insecure—”</p><p>“<em>What?</em>” How has Yibo been rude or insecure?</p><p>Xiao Zhan keeps on going. “—<em>disrespectful</em>, willful, and poor at following direction. Didn’t listen to your parents much growing up, did you?” he finishes wryly.</p><p>He’s got that right actually. Yibo has always done what he liked; he’s lucky to have parents that gave him a long leash, letting him dance instead of focus on math throughout school—likely because he was frequently in and out of hospitals and too bedridden for strenuous activities as a child.</p><p>But how was he disrespectful? And he just peeked a bit, not flouted his order directly or anything!</p><p>His mouth opens, about to argue.</p><p>When the open-handed blow comes, it takes him completely by surprise. He gasps, hands flying up to his stinging left cheek.</p><p>“See? Willful and defiant,” Xiao Zhan points out flatly.</p><p>That incenses Yibo. How dare this guy hit him and patronize him? Who does he think Yibo is? Some spineless loser who’ll just kneel there and take his shit?</p><p>“I’m not some weak, pathetic sub you can beat up,” he snarls.</p><p>“No, you’re not,” Xiao Zhan immediately agrees, suddenly amenable. “There is no such thing as a weak, pathetic sub. Subs relinquish themselves willingly; they aren’t helpless victims.”</p><p>His voice is back to being gentle that Yibo doesn’t expect the second blow at all, this time a backhand clean across his right cheek, snapping his chin to the left.</p><p>“That is for disrespecting subs.”</p><p>While Yibo recovers from shock and indignation, Xiao Zhan goes on. “There’s no such thing as bad subs either, for that matter. If a sub is ‘misbehaving’, the dom isn’t doing their job right. There are only raw, untrained subs, which is what you are. And I’m going to teach you how to be good.”</p><p>As he speaks, Xiao Zhan takes hold of Yibo’s wrists and, before Yibo even realizes what he’s doing, has deftly tied them together behind his back using what feels like silk, not loose but not tight enough to affect circulation.</p><p>“There, one less thing for you to be concerned with. I can keep taking away distractions, but if you behaved from the start, you wouldn’t need these. It’s not hard being good, you know. You just have to focus on doing what you’re told. You can leave the hard part to doms to figure out.”</p><p>When he returns to in front of him, Yibo is once again stunned by unexpected touch on his face. But this time, gentle fingers cradle his jaw and tilt his face to each side as if he’s being inspected.</p><p>“Look at you,” that smooth voice marvels in admiration. “What a lovely shade of rose on your cheeks. It contrasts well with the dark midnight hue of the blindfold. You have such beautiful skin.”</p><p>The compliment fills Yibo with pleasure even as he’s reeling from anger and resentment. The rapid vacillation of emotions leaves him disoriented; he’s not sure whether to enjoy the appreciation or keep putting up a fight.</p><p>“Now tell me, Wang Yibo.” The sound of his name smoothly rolling off that tongue further does things to him. “Why did you seek me out?”</p><p>The answer comes to Yibo then, simple and to the point. “People say it’s freeing when someone else takes control… Zhan-ge,” he adds at the end in time.</p><p>Yibo can hear the delight in the guy’s voice at his candid answer and proper form of address. “It is. You just have to listen to me and do what I say. I’ll give you exactly what you need so you don’t have to think, just feel. <em>I</em> am your entire world: if you deserve it, I will reward you; if you misbehave, I will discipline you. It’s that simple.”</p><p>The declaration sends shivers down Yibo’s spine. He’s not going to deny that the idea of his world being simplified into consequences, of being rewarded and, conversely, punished, is kind of relieving—and somehow <em>appealing</em>.</p><p>“Tell me about yourself,” Xiao Zhan abruptly orders. “And if you mouth off, I’ll gag you.” It’s followed by a crunching sound. Is he still eating that damn apple?</p><p>“I, uh, am originally from Luoyang. I debuted at sixteen with UNIQ, and now I’ve branched a bit into acting. I’m currently in talks about a starring role in a drama,” Yibo answers, unsure how any of this has to do with what they’re doing now.</p><p>“Oh yes, I saw a billboard of you on the way here. You’re quite popular now, aren’t you? Tell me,” Xiao Zhan’s voice drops lower, “how many people have you <em>fucked</em> in the industry?”</p><p>It’s spoken so casually it catches Yibo off-guard and he almost thinks he misheard the obscenity roll off that genteel tongue.</p><p>“Or how many people have <em>fucked </em>you? Hm? Five? Ten? Twenty?”</p><p>Yibo is shocked the guy would brazenly ask him such a thing. Of course, he’s fooled around with idols before, even if it were only exchanging mutual handjobs out of convenience. Most of his hookups have been with anonymous one-night stands he never saw again though.</p><p>“Be honest. Did you fuck your way to the top?” Xiao Zhan asks mildly, curious.</p><p>How dare he insinuate Yibo used sexual favours to further his career? But Yibo resists his indignation, aware that Xiao Zhan is trying to get a rise out of him, probably to prove that Yibo is unruly and deserves a slap again.</p><p>He doesn’t rise to the bait, which Xiao Zhan can tell because he makes another dig.</p><p>“With that lovely mouth of yours, bet there are lots of producers willing to give you a leg up if you gave them some head.” The interest in his voice reveals he doesn’t put it past Yibo.</p><p>He’s insulting Yibo on purpose. What Yibo doesn’t expect is the spark of desire at the demeaning suggestion.</p><p>Xiao Zhan must see the effect of his words on his face because he pounces on it, triumphant. “Just how much of a <em>slut</em> are you?”</p><p>Yibo should be offended but just feels want rush to his dick. Before he can explore that further though, he’s rudely jarred by the loud buzzing of his vibrating phone.</p><p>There are muffled footsteps and then Yibo can feel movement near him as Xiao Zhan presumably holds his phone beside his ear. “Tell them you’ll call them back later.” His voice is back to being civil and mild.</p><p>Yibo wets his dry lips. “It’s probably my agent calling me back. I have to take this call.”</p><p>“You’ll do no such thing,” Xiao Zhan insists, firm but patient. “We aren’t done yet. Remember, until our time together is through, everything beyond me is secondary. Now tell them you’re busy right now.”</p><p>He must have pressed accept because Yibo’s agent’s voice comes on next. “I just confirmed with the producers—”</p><p>Thinking of what Xiao Zhan said earlier about reward and discipline, Yibo knows his mind is made up. He clears his throat before saying into the phone, “Sorry, I’m busy right now. I’ll call you back later.”</p><p>He obviously sounds off because his agent, confused, goes, “Yibo? Is some—” Xiao Zhan hangs up and there’s the clatter of his phone being put down on a surface.</p><p>“That’s right. Good boy. Keep doing what I tell you to do.” There is happiness and even pride in Xiao Zhan’s voice.</p><p>It makes Yibo want to do something else to hear it again despite his dirty insinuations just now.</p><p>It’s quite disconcerting how quickly Xiao Zhan can move from aggression to gentility, displeasure to approval, and just as easily switch back. His behaviour is almost bipolar with the way he provokes Yibo one moment then praises him for following instructions, or how he slaps Yibo and scolds him but immediately after admires him and calls him beautiful.</p><p>Yibo finds himself liking the latter. He wants to be good for him, wants to hear more pleasure and praise directed at him spring from that smooth, commanding voice.</p><p>Apparently, Xiao Zhan can tell how much he wants to please him because he lets out a genuine laugh. “Look at you. Perking up like a puppy just from being called a good boy. You’re <em>adorable</em>,” he coos, cradling Yibo’s chin with both hands.</p><p>It hasn’t escaped Yibo’s notice that he’s now half-hard, aroused from the words of appreciation and even scorn coming from that benevolent voice. And that radiant smile too, which has the power to lift his spirits even through imagination.</p><p>Suddenly, all he wants is to surge forward, press up to Xiao Zhan’s body, and grind against him. Maybe confirm the man’s suspicions of just how slutty he can be.</p><p>Instead, Yibo turns his face to brush his lips against a palm. When Xiao Zhan doesn’t withdraw, he grows bolder, nuzzling his hand until he manages to slip Xiao Zhan’s thumb into his mouth, tasting the juiciness of the apple he was holding.</p><p>He hears Xiao Zhan inhale a sharp breath above him but he still doesn’t pull away so Yibo takes his thumb in deeper and closes his lips around it. He starts sucking, licking the thumbpad with his tongue. He knows he has a pretty mouth, is aware that he makes quite the sight with his plush red lips wrapped tight around a column of flesh.</p><p>“Oh my, you’re so eager all of a sudden.” Xiao Zhan sounds breathy. He draws his thumb out halfway only to push it back in, pumping it in and out of Yibo’s puckered lips. “So willful,” he comments but it’s not disapproving.</p><p>Yibo only sucks harder, wishing he could have something else, something preferably larger and longer, in his mouth. The guy mentioned him giving head to producers earlier.</p><p>He’d like to give <em>this guy</em> head. He’d like to sink down to his heels and, blindfolded and with his hands bound behind him, wrap his lips around the guy’s cock and just work it. The thought of his world consisting only of the rigid cock in his mouth and the sound of that voice is so exciting. He’s good at giving head, <em>likes</em> giving head, and he knows he can make that smooth, gentle voice sing with praise and acclaim with his tongue.</p><p>And maybe… maybe it can even lead to Yibo bending forward to brace his blindfolded cheek against the carpet. Then like the slut the guy insinuated he is, he’d lift his hips into the air so that, with his bound hands behind him, he can spread his asscheeks apart and hold his hole open for the guy to push his cock in.</p><p>He is just about to relinquish Xiao Zhan’s thumb to nuzzle between his legs in hopes the man gets his meaning and grants him his wish when without warning Xiao Zhan draws away. Yibo follows in chase but Xiao Zhan’s hands are gone.</p><p>“I didn’t say you can do any of that. You have to ask permission first before taking what isn’t yours, you know,” Xiao Zhan says but doesn’t sound unhappy.</p><p>“I let you have it because you’re really quite pretty, but maybe I shouldn’t spoil you. You’re already unruly enough. You showed some promise earlier but still have a ways to go with being obedient and remembering your manners. You really could do with more discipline. But I think I know what you’re looking for.</p><p>“You <em>like</em> attention,” he declares with wonder. “<em>Intimate </em>attention, not just flashing lights and screaming fans. Look at you blossoming and so eager to please just because I paid attention to you and gave you some compliments,” he says it matter-of-factly, not mocking in the slightest.</p><p>Yibo shuffles forward on his knees, trying to find and press his face against the man’s thigh like a blind puppy.</p><p>But Xiao Zhan’s hands catch his head and still him. “Well, Wang Yibo, it looks like our time together has come to an end. Time flies by when you’re having fun, doesn’t it?”</p><p>Yibo can’t believe that time is already up. They barely did anything! All they did was tie him up and Xiao Zhan slapped him around a bit before they talked. Yibo was ready to offer to blow him!</p><p>But before he can say anything, with a deliberate pull, the blindfold falls off his face and suddenly everything is too bright. He squeezes his eyes shut and when the dancing spots of light subside, he opens his eyes to Xiao Zhan’s gentle smile.</p><p>It’s just as effective as before. When Yibo returns to himself, he catches sight of the clock over Xiao Zhan’s shoulder.</p><p>“We still have ten minutes,” he cries, feeling cheated. “We started late.”</p><p>“No, <em>you</em> started late. I arrived on time and was ready to begin. You may be the star here and used to people waiting on you, but that’s not always going to be the case.” Xiao Zhan pokes his shoulder in reprimand.</p><p>“I’ll pay for another hour then!” Yibo offers, desperate. “I’ll pay double your rate. No, triple!”</p><p>Xiao Zhan takes his chin, tipping his face up. “You’re so cute when you’re horny. Too bad you can’t always get your way. Even if I’m tempted to stay,” he pauses, his eyes slowly trailing down Yibo’s throat and his body before stopping between his legs, “I should teach you a lesson about respecting others’ time. People don’t say no to you enough. That’s how you got so bratty!”</p><p>He leans over Yibo and pulls the silk tie loose behind him, freeing his hands. Yibo’s muscles feel relief after being held in an unnatural position.</p><p>Yibo tries to protest. “If you’re free, then I can book another session now, right?”</p><p>“Next time.” Xiao Zhan is firm. He toes Yibo’s erection gently. “And next time, you have to ask permission for that first. You’re too used to getting what you want.”</p><p>Then he leans in to whisper into Yibo’s ear like a secret. “But the fun lies in not knowing what you’ll get.”</p><p>With that he straightens and puts the ties away into his leather bag.</p><p>“Until next time,” he waves on his way out of Yibo’s condo like he’s not leaving Yibo hard and horny on his living room floor.</p><p>It takes Yibo the rest of the day to throw out the apple core left on the table like a calling card, and that night he jerks off twice to Xiao Zhan’s voice in his head permitting him to come.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Where the Pleasure Lies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Now a series by popular demand! I'm honestly surprised at how many people like this and want more since this is a niche trope. But I've got some ideas for dom!GG and bratty!DD to explore (virtual domination, shibari, maybe 24/7 relationship) so we'll see where this goes! (Still deciding whether to make this a chaptered fic or a series of sessions/one shots.) This is a journey for me as much as for Yibo! If you have ideas for how GG should dominate DD or just what you'd like to see, I'd love to hear them on <a href="https://twitter.com/redsilklady">Twitter</a>!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For days after the first session, Yibo can’t stop thinking about Xiao Zhan and his smooth voice issuing commands and praise, can still hear the crunch of the apple and picture that stunning smile. He can’t remember the last time he was this turned on by or obsessed with a hookup; it’s not an exaggeration to say he probably has never been this intrigued by anyone.</p><p>He transfers payment over immediately but holds out for forty-eight hours before booking the next appointment to not appear desperate or overeager. But to his dismay, Xiao Zhan is booked into the following week and Yibo’s own hectic schedule doesn’t allow much room for personal time. Yibo still tries to make something work before then though, absolutely hooked like an addict craving a fix.</p><p><em>I can pay you twice your usual rate to compensate for the inconvenience</em>, Yibo offers. He’s negotiated this before with businesses when his packed schedule conflicts with their regular hours.</p><p><em>I don’t make special exceptions for clients</em>.</p><p>But Yibo’s circumstances are unusual. <em>I’m sure you understand I spend long days filming and travel frequently for work so I’d really appreciate it if you can accommodate my busy schedule.</em></p><p>
  <em>I do. But the rest of the world doesn’t revolve around you. You can’t always buy your way with money. We really need to work on your respect for others. I’ll see you in two weeks.</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>Yibo is better prepared the second time Xiao Zhan visits. He tidies his condo beforehand, puts away his game consoles and Lego sets so the man won’t think of him as a kid playing with toys, turns off his cellphone to avoid interruptions, and even changes into an outfit casual enough to not look like he’s trying but more flattering than sweatpants.</p><p>Anticipation thrums in his veins when he buzzes Xiao Zhan into his building. If the last session involved blindfolds and bound wrists, he’s curious to discover what this one entails.</p><p>This time Xiao Zhan isn’t wearing glasses or office attire but casual clothes instead: a plain white T-shirt and jeans that show off the length of his legs. The fitted shirt hugs his lean torso and flaunts his toned arms nicely enough to make Yibo’s mouth water. Even in the simplest, most ordinary clothes, Xiao Zhan looks hot enough to make Yibo want to drop to his knees and blow him.</p><p>“Ready to begin?” Xiao Zhan asks, setting his leather bag down on the coffee table.</p><p>Yibo has been ready <em>for days</em>.</p><p>“Shall we stick with ‘apple’ from last time or is there another safeword you’d prefer?”</p><p>Yibo had forgotten about that. “What do people normally use?”</p><p>Xiao Zhan shrugs. “Whatever they want. It can be anything. A typical one is ‘mercy’ though I prefer not to alarm my clients into thinking they would need to beg for mercy.”</p><p>Oh. When put that way, Yibo is reminded of just who he’s talking to and what he’s gotten himself into. Blindfolds and silk ties must be pretty innocent in comparison to what other clients get up to.</p><p>Unease must show on his face because Xiao Zhan smirks. “I assure you, no whipping or caning for you.”</p><p>Caning?! His alarm makes Xiao Zhan laugh out loud.</p><p>“I’m not that kind of disciplinarian. If clients approach me about a caning, I would refer them to one of my colleagues who specialize in that particular area.” While Yibo reels at the knowledge that there are enough people who pay to be walloped with a cane that there are even specialists at it, Xiao Zhan says, “Now, shall we use ‘apple’ again?”</p><p>Yibo can’t think of anything else so agrees.</p><p>“You know what to do if at any point you want to stop. Now close your eyes.” Like before, Xiao Zhan’s voice drops and slows with deliberation.</p><p>Eyes falling shut, Yibo shivers when Xiao Zhan launches into the familiar spiel.</p><p>“For the next sixty minutes, nothing exists in your world but me and nothing matters but what I say. You will listen to me and submit to my every order without objection. Everything I say is your command and takes precedence over all else, even your own thoughts and desires. You will accept everything I give you even if it’s not what you want because it is what you need. Every time you speak to me, you will address me with respect. Is everything clear?”</p><p>“Yes, gege.” And so it starts.</p><p>Yibo can hear him circling, appraising him, and startles when a hand tips his chin up. “Stand straight,” Xiao Zhan orders. Yibo straightens his spine.</p><p>“What good posture you have when you stand properly. How tall and handsome you are,” Xiao Zhan gushes, as if he himself isn’t slightly taller and just as good-looking. “No wonder you’re so popular. You must have so many fans. Women <em>and</em> men.” A thumb strokes Yibo’s cheekbone.</p><p>Though used to having his looks fawned over, Yibo still feels pleased at receiving genuine admiration from such an attractive man. But that is short-lived when Xiao Zhan says dryly, “It’s a good thing you’re so pretty, because you certainly don’t have a natural way with words. I saw you on your show, Day Day Up. Not much of a talker, are you? Questionable that producers would hire someone who doesn’t talk much to co-host a talk show.”</p><p>He hits square on one of Yibo’s deeper insecurities. It’s true he’s not naturally articulate, unable to improvise jokes to dispel tension or effortlessly sling witty remarks, so he always works harder on the entertainment aspect of the show to compensate for his shortcomings.</p><p>Before he can say anything, Xiao Zhan continues, “But it’s clear you bring fresh star power to the show and attract a younger audience.” His footsteps pad away and when his voice comes next, it’s from the direction of Yibo’s cabinet where his numerous awards and racing trophies are on display. “You really are a talented, accomplished young man, aren’t you?” Xiao Zhan remarks with awe. “Singing, acting, even <em>motorcycle racing</em>. You excel in your pursuits.”</p><p>Like last time, Yibo is unsettled by what a complex, mercurial character the man is, fluctuating unpredictably between favour and condemnation.</p><p>“These orchids are stunning. Such an elegant accent to the colour scheme.”</p><p>Okay, he better get on with it soon—Yibo isn’t paying him to admire his interior design.</p><p>His slippers eventually pad back and Yibo next hears leather shifting in front of him as Xiao Zhan makes himself comfortable on his expensive couch.</p><p>“Open your eyes, Wang Yibo.”</p><p>Yibo opens his eyes to the sight of Xiao Zhan sprawled on his couch, arms resting on the back and long legs spread, taking up space as if the couch is for his sole use.</p><p>“You have a guest, Yibo. What should you do?”</p><p>Yibo blinks at him.</p><p>“Where are your manners, Yibo?” Xiao Zhan prods, raising an eyebrow. “Is this how you would welcome a guest to your home?”</p><p>Um. Yibo might as well play along.</p><p>“Would you like something to drink?” he ventures cautiously.</p><p>That is the right thing to say because Xiao Zhan breaks out into that gorgeous smile that’s been lurking in Yibo’s mind the past week.</p><p>“Please. I prefer tea if you have it.”</p><p>Yibo doesn’t drink tea other than sweet, flavoured teas or milk tea, but he does have an oolong nice enough to serve guests. He’s received fine tea as gifts on a few occasions from fans and usually just gives them to his parents when he sees them. As the kettle boils, he locates the tea and an unused clay teapot in his cupboards. He dumps some of the rolled-up tealeaves into the teapot and fills it with hot water.</p><p>When he sets the teapot and teacup on the coffee table, Xiao Zhan doesn’t reach out though, just looks at Yibo expectantly.</p><p>Oh. He should serve his guest. Yibo picks up the teapot to pour tea, but Xiao Zhan stops him with a raised hand.</p><p>“Not yet. It hasn’t finished steeping. Patience.”</p><p>Then Xiao Zhan points at the floor beside his knee and commands, “Come here and kneel.”</p><p>Now must be when they’re really starting. Yibo kneels beside the man’s legs, feeling anticipation build. But Xiao Zhan doesn’t say anything more.</p><p>After a few long minutes of silence, Xiao Zhan finally instructs, “Now you may pour the tea.”</p><p>Yibo reaches out to pour tea into the teacup he brought, and when he offers it to Xiao Zhan, he uses two hands. His show of deference earns him a smile.</p><p>“Thank you. The colour is a little light though,” Xiao Zhan comments as he accepts the cup. He sips the tea and immediately makes a face. “It’s too bland. Almost tasteless. You didn’t put enough tealeaves in. Go make it again. This time put double what you put in.”</p><p>What the hell? Yibo is irritated. They’ve already wasted all this time and now he wants Yibo to remake his tea because it’s not to his taste?</p><p>Seeing his expression, Xiao Zhan says mildly, “If you have something to say, you may say it freely.” <em>May</em> as if he’s granting Yibo permission, which annoys Yibo even more.</p><p>“We’ve already wasted enough time and now you want to waste more because the tea isn’t <em>flavourful</em> enough?”</p><p>Xiao Zhan actually smirks at his outburst, the corner of his mouth stretching in a devilishly attractive way. “Wang Yibo, I’m disappointed in you. You showed some promise before, but you still can’t remember your manners. First of all, how should you address me every time you speak to me? Secondly, when you don’t do something right the first time, you have to redo it a second time, or a third time, or however many times it takes for you to get it right. You really need to learn patience. And humility. Now go make this tea again.” He dismisses Yibo, pointing to the kitchen.</p><p>Yibo stiffly gets up and dumps out the tea as ordered. When he returns with a fresh pot, Xiao Zhan has one ankle crossed elegantly over his knee and is engrossed in his phone.</p><p>That pisses Yibo off. Last time Xiao Zhan wouldn’t let him take an important call from his agent and even penalized him for being tied up in a call when he arrived, and now here he is texting and scrolling away on his phone while Yibo remakes his tea like a servant because it isn’t to his fancy.</p><p>“Here’s your tea,” he bites out.</p><p>To his annoyance, Xiao Zhan only makes a noncommittal noise, not even a “Thank you,” and continues typing away. After a while of typing, he says without looking up, “Does it bother you that I’m not paying attention to you? That the world doesn’t revolve around you even though you’re a star?” He speaks as if Yibo is a spoiled child angry at being ignored, so Yibo doesn’t deign that with an answer.</p><p>“<em>I</em> can do what I want. But <em>you</em> have to do what <em>I</em> say. Does that grate on your nerves? Remember, you can quit any time.” Yibo had totally forgotten that he can refuse to play. But Xiao Zhan continues slyly, “But then that means you can’t even handle a task as simple as making tea for a guest.”</p><p>Fuming, Yibo feels cornered. He’s being bossed around like a servant but if he objects, then he’s a spoiled, entitled brat who can’t do the simplest of tasks without complaining.</p><p>This is not what he expected from today. Whatever game Xiao Zhan is playing, it’s not sexy like the last time.</p><p>Yibo speaks his mind, not about to waste more time and to remind Xiao Zhan who’s the paying customer here. “When are we going to get to the actual stuff?”</p><p>Xiao Zhan quirks an eyebrow, amused. “‘Actual stuff?’”</p><p>“You know, what I’m paying you for.”</p><p>Xiao Zhan has the gall to laugh. “What do <em>you</em> think you’re paying me for?”</p><p>To dominate him, obviously. “Handcuffs, blindfolds, gags, whatever. Like last time.”</p><p>Despite his mild appearance, Xiao Zhan’s smile reminds Yibo of a shark. “It’s nice being blindfolded and restrained, isn’t it? It can be comforting having less to think about. Some even find it a <em>treat</em>. But, Wang Yibo, do you remember what I told you last time?”</p><p>“That I have to focus on doing what you say?”</p><p>“Good, you do retain some things. But I meant when I told you that the fun is in not knowing what you get. You really are too spoiled and used to getting your way. People give in to you too much. To answer your question, I’m training you on how to be good.” He jerks his chin to the coffee table. “Now pour the tea. It should be ready.”</p><p>Despite his annoyance, Yibo does as directed. The tea looks more saturated this time and he catches a whiff of the sweet aroma. Again he offers the teacup with both hands to Xiao Zhan.</p><p>“This looks more like it.” Xiao Zhan nods approvingly and blows on the surface. When he takes a sip, he savours the tea in his mouth before swallowing. Yibo can see the satisfaction bloom on his handsome face and feels a flare of triumph that he made that happen even if he only poured hot water into a pot of tealeaves.</p><p>“This is wonderful tea,” Xiao Zhan declares with delight. Then unexpectedly, he extends his arm to bring the cup to Yibo’s mouth. “Have a drink.”</p><p>For a second, Yibo thinks of rotating the cup so he can close his lips over where Xiao Zhan’s had been but before he can move, Xiao Zhan is tipping the tea into his mouth.</p><p>The tea <em>is</em> good, fragrant and delightful. He usually drinks sweetened, bottled iced teas, but he would make this for himself.</p><p>Xiao Zhan is watching him with an amused curl of his lips. “Remember, during our time together, you agree to obey my every word whether you like it or not. Being good means doing what you don’t want to do sometimes. But if you are good when it’s hard to be, it can be very rewarding. And it’s simple being good: you just have to do what I tell you. I will make the decisions for you; you just have to follow through. If you do well, I will reward you. If you misbehave, I will reprimand you.”</p><p>Despite the tea he just drank, Yibo’s mouth feels dry at his words. Xiao Zhan pours more tea and blows to cool it. But instead of downing it, to Yibo’s surprise, he raises the cup to Yibo’s lips again.</p><p>Yibo dutifully drinks, feeling the tea warm and relax him as it courses through his body. He truly likes the tea, but he may like the fond, proud look Xiao Zhan is giving him even more. He only brought one cup as he wasn’t interested in oolong at first, but sharing a teacup is turning out to be quite pleasantly intimate.</p><p>“You said you’d reward me if I’m good. What do I get if I’m good?”</p><p>Xiao Zhan smiles as if he’s being cheeky, eyes crinkling attractively at the corners. “That depends on what you like and what you deserve. I already know you like compliments and attention. And being touched.” He stretches out a hand to stroke Yibo’s cheek and Yibo leans into his palm. “Like a puppy who likes being pet and played with. And can’t stand being ignored like today,” he teases.</p><p>“Similarly, if you misbehave, your punishment depends on what you need to work on. Sometimes a good spank helps you remember a lesson. Last time, the blindfold and ties took away distractions and helped you concentrate. But it isn’t all about being tied up.” Xiao Zhan gestures at the large leather bag on the coffee table. “You can take a look inside if you’re curious. Go on.”</p><p>When Yibo shuffles over and unzips the bag of tricks, what he sees inside makes him gulp. The interior is neatly arranged with compartments bearing the tools of the trade from handcuffs, fabric ties, ball gags, and even bandages, but what arrests Yibo is the thin, sleek riding crop lying in the center.</p><p>Xiao Zhan barks out laughter at Yibo’s wide eyes. “I promise you, no whipping,” he assures just as Yibo finds his voice to exclaim, “You said you’re not that kind of disciplinarian!”</p><p>“I’m really not. They are way stricter than I am. <em>You</em> wouldn’t last ten minutes with one of them.” When Yibo remains unnerved, Xiao Zhan continues, “That isn’t for you anyway. It’s for a sub far better behaved than you. He calls me ‘Sir’ and thanks me every time I discipline him. You don’t even remember to call me Zhan-ge.” The last part is said wryly.</p><p>At the mention of another sub, Yibo is again reminded that, despite Xiao Zhan’s gentle, friendly demeanour, he’s still a professional dom, one who is apparently addressed as ‘Sir’ and wields a riding crop on clients. It makes him a little apprehensive—and slightly insulted that Xiao Zhan thinks he can’t handle the real thing.</p><p>As if reading his mind, Xiao Zhan says, amused, “You don’t have to be frightened of it or me. Give it to me.”</p><p>Yibo hesitantly reaches in and takes hold of the handle. It’s lighter than it looks, easy to swing in the air and, he imagines, crack over a body. Xiao Zhan takes the crop from him and casually rests the tip against his shoulder, his arm and the rod forming a triangle.</p><p>Even though Yibo feels uneasy, the confidence in which Xiao Zhan wields the crop is actually kind of sexy. Seeing the power Xiao Zhan exudes just holding it, Yibo gets why riding crops are so popular beyond their equestrian purpose.</p><p>Xiao Zhan uses his free hand to pour more tea. Like before, he blows on the steaming surface to cool it before holding it out to Yibo like a majestic being bidding him to drink. Yibo does so but nearly sprays out the liquid when out of nowhere a cool, soft tip strokes his jawline and flickers down his throat.</p><p>“You really don’t have to be afraid of this. This can feel good too, you know,” Xiao Zhan assures when Yibo stills nervously at the leather kissing his bare skin. “This can be used for instruction and pleasure. It isn’t just for doling out punishment.”</p><p>The leather tip trails south of Yibo’s collarbone before withdrawing. Xiao Zhan finishes the cup himself and pours out the rest of the pot. “It’s empty. Time for the second brew, Yibo.”</p><p>“Yes, Zhan-ge,” Yibo complies, already getting up like a trained dog. He goes to refill the teapot with hot water, the tealeaves now fully unfurled and unleashing their fragrance.</p><p>When he comes back, Xiao Zhan beams at him for promptly carrying out the task. Yibo is well aware by now that he likes it when the man smiles at him and looks at him with approval. Maybe he really is that easy, jumping to obey orders just for a handsome smile and a kind word in that silky-smooth voice.</p><p>“You’re behaving more and more like it. You’re lovely when you’re being obedient and not a brat.”</p><p>The genuine praise lifts Yibo’s spirits and motivates him to want to do more to please Xiao Zhan.</p><p>While they wait for the tea to steep the second time, Xiao Zhan says, “I listened to some of your songs after the last time we met.”</p><p>Oh? Giddiness sparks in Yibo that this attractive man was interested in him enough to look into his music. “What do you think?”</p><p>“Awful.”</p><p>Yibo reels at the undisguised disdain, caught off-guard by the brusqueness.</p><p>“You sound so proper and sophisticated when you speak, like an upstanding young man. Your accent is really quite classic and pleasant to the ear. Your voice is better suited to reciting poetry, not wasted on that atrocious rap. I did find some of your ballads nice to listen to though.”</p><p>Once again, Yibo is unsure whether to be offended or pleased, thrown off-balance by the way Xiao Zhan can compliment him so well and insult him so gravely in the same breath.</p><p>“In fact, why don’t we enjoy this wonderful tea with some poetry? Recite a Tang poem for us, Yibo.” He taps Yibo’s chin twice with the tip of the crop.</p><p>Is he really asking Yibo to recite Tang poetry? Like anyone can remember the classic poems they all learned as children.</p><p>But Xiao Zhan patiently waits for him to begin, and unbidden, like the whisper of a long-forgotten nursery rhyme, the words of Li Bai’s famous poem that everyone knows flow into his mind and out of his mouth. “Before the bed the bright moonlight, Is like frost on the ground, I raise my head to gaze at the moon, And lower it longing for home.”</p><p>“Bravo!” Xiao Zhan claps his hands while still holding the crop. “So you aren’t completely without culture after all. I was right: you do have the voice for poetry. You sound like a refined member of the gentry.” The tip of the crop pets his cheek and flutters down to his bottom lip.</p><p>Yibo can’t help but feel very flattered. Like last time, Xiao Zhan’s praise and approval make him bloom like a flower in the sun and want to do more so he can bask in further attention.</p><p>He’s also unexpectedly turned on by the sight of Xiao Zhan brandishing the crop like a wand and feeling the leather tongue trace the fullness of his mouth. He unconsciously darts his tongue out to lick it and doesn’t miss how Xiao Zhan’s eyes follow the movement. Not looking away from the man, he boldly turns to nuzzle the leather tongue. The leather kisses across his cheek like a lover before dropping to his torso and Yibo arches into the touch without thinking. It trails down to his abdomen before flickering away with a swoosh toward the forgotten teapot.</p><p>“The tea should be done now. Pour the tea for us, Yibo.” Though delivered kindly, it’s unmistakeably an order, not an “if you please.” Xiao Zhan doles out commands so gently and naturally that Yibo is compelled to follow through before he can bristle at being ordered around.</p><p>This time after Yibo pours the tea, he blows on it before offering it to Xiao Zhan with both hands. Xiao Zhan glows at his consideration, and even though it’s a small act of service, Yibo still feels a sense of accomplishment at earning his pleasure.</p><p>“Ah, the second brew is always the best,” Xiao Zhan all but sighs after his sip. Smiling, he holds the cup for Yibo to have his drink. “Here you are, darling.”</p><p>Xiao Zhan’s wonderous smile and the sweet endearment couched in that velvety voice melt Yibo. Yibo eagerly tilts his head to finish the rest of the cup. The tea tastes better and more full-bodied the second time around. Warm from the oolong <em>and </em>Xiao Zhan’s appreciation, Yibo feels as if he can float from how light and relaxed he is. Even <em>intoxicated</em> from the intimacy of what they’re doing. Somehow even having another person’s naked body entwined around his own doesn’t feel as intimate as drinking from the same teacup.</p><p>It’s this headiness that makes Yibo curl over Xiao Zhan’s lap and rest his cheek on the man’s knee before he even realizes what he’s doing. He gazes up at Xiao Zhan, admiring the man’s smile, as a hand lays on his head and fingers softly card through his hair.</p><p>“See? Giant puppy,” Xiao Zhan remarks fondly.</p><p>This definitely isn’t how Yibo expected today to turn out: making tea, passing a teacup back and forth, reciting poetry, and now laying his head on the other man’s lap. But Yibo doesn’t find this a waste of time.</p><p>Instead he feels placid with his cheek on the guy’s knee even if the angle strains his back. Yibo may have been so turned on last time that all he wanted was to suck the guy off, but now he feels tranquil and pliant, content to just bask in Xiao Zhan’s gentle radiance. Curled up like this, Yibo feels far removed from the high stress and pressure of his whirlwind celebrity life.</p><p>Like Xiao Zhan had declared earlier, in this hour, in Yibo’s world, there is only Xiao Zhan and nothing else. No complications, no concerns. Just Yibo and this warm, benevolent being who will take care of everything so Yibo doesn’t have to. Who’s petting Yibo like he’s a sweet, docile animal resting in his lap.</p><p>“Doesn’t it feel good being good?” Xiao Zhan beams down at him. He continues, marveling, “You’re a natural, Wang Yibo. Even if it’s really mild, not all subs get here so easily, especially not beginners.</p><p>“But <em>this</em>, this is where the pleasure lies. This is where I can lead you to, but only you can get here. And while you’re here, you can trust that I will watch over you,” he promises.</p><p>Yibo doesn’t quite understand but it does feel nice and serene now.</p><p>They remain in silence after that with Yibo on Xiao Zhan’s knee and Xiao Zhan caressing his hair. Xiao Zhan finishes the rest of the tea himself all while petting Yibo like an adored puppy.</p><p>When he finally withdraws his hand and softly says, “Time to come back, Yibo,” Yibo blinks as if from a daze. He sits back up, feeling his back and knees ache.</p><p>“How do you feel?” Xiao Zhan asks.</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>“Our time is up for today. You did so well, I’m so pleased,” Xiao Zhan says warmly, smiling. He cups Yibo’s face with both hands. “You really are exquisite when you’re not letting your ego get in the way of following orders. You make a beautiful sub, Yibo.”</p><p>That fills Yibo with pleasure even as disappointment blankets over him. “You’re leaving?” It comes out too forlornly to be cool.</p><p>“Yes, but I will see you soon, sweetheart,” Xiao Zhan promises. “You can text me if you need anything.”</p><p>Their time passed too quickly, but even if all they did was talk today Yibo still feels worn out.</p><p>By the time Xiao Zhan has put away his things and is about to leave, Yibo is still on the floor, too placid to move.</p><p>“Good night, darling.” With one final pat on Yibo’s head, Xiao Zhan sees himself out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>